


A gorgeous man

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Chris Keller knows he doesn't like lawyers, except one.





	A gorgeous man

Chris Keller was a gorgeous man, Tobias Beecher thought. He had the swagger of a man who knew he was attractive and didn’t hesitate to use this fact to his advantage. There were three ex-wives and one ridiculously devoted buddy to prove this particular theory.  
Toby was in his office working late as usual, and he wondered how on earth Keller has gotten past the reception desk and security.  
“Hey,” Keller said in his husky voice, “Working on my case, lawyer-boy?”  
“How on earth did you get in?” Toby asked, feigning annoyance.  
“Charm,” Keller said. “It gets you anywhere.”  
“Really? So why are you in trouble with the law?”  
“The only thing I hate more than cops is lawyers. But I can make exceptions for cute ones.”  
“Oh, you think I’m cute? “ he said.  
“Yeah.”  
“Look, I’m working on your defense whether you flirt with me or not.”  
“That’s dedicated of you.”  
“It’s my job. So one of your ex-wives and your dim mate Ronnie give you an alibi at the time of the robbery.”  
“Yeah. “  
“Neither are reliable witnesses, but Bonnie isn’t a criminal so we’ll go with her over the petty thief.”  
“I like her better too. She gives better blowjobs,” Keller leered.  
“You don’t have to share that with the court,” Toby huffed, thinking of conservative judges and jurors.  
“I’ll behave, “he said with a twinkle that promised nothing of the sort.  
“You can try,” Toby said, sighing and shaking his head so his curls moved.  
“Hey, cutie..don’t be mad,” Keller said.  
“I’m trying to be professional.”  
“I’d rather you didn’t.”  
“Is that so?”  
“I can seduce anyone.”  
“Your ass belongs to me. I can get you out of a lengthy jail sentence,” Toby said.  
“Please, do.”  
“Come here,” Toby said.  
“Sure, baby.”  
He leant in and kissed Toby. Toby hoped the cleaner wouldn’t get in til later. Since Gen left him, he had been missing an intimate connection, even though this was with a skel of the highest order. If he was going to ruin his life, he would do so spectacularly. He grabbed Keller’s plump ass, and squeezed just to prove his point.  
Keller pulled his pants down and went to work with eager lips and hands. Toby grabbed the desk to steady himself as he got closer to his climax. His tie was undone, and his lips swollen from eager kisses, and he was getting a blowjob from a con in his own fucking office. The family name would never recover from the indignity he thought and came hard. Keller wiped his mouth with a sly smirk. “My ass is yours,” he said. “I’d love to be your bitch.”  
“You already are,” Toby said. “You depend on me to defend you. That’s why you gave me the best blowjob I’ve ever had.”  
“The best, huh?” the man on his knees said, mouth dribbling Toby’s come, short hair on end.  
“Yeah,” Toby said. “For that alone, I will get you your out of jail for free card.”  
“I want more,” Keller said, getting up.  
“Then I will give it to you,” Toby said and smiled even as the chains tightened around his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Oziversary.


End file.
